The True Reason
by aMiNe L
Summary: Some Get Backers characters tell there true reason... Please RnR specialy sa mga pinoy tangkilikin nyo nmn ako.
1. Ginji's reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own the get backers……ok.**

**Author's notes: This is my second fic. Hope you'll like it.**

**The True Reason**

**(Ginji's reason)**

I really don't want to leave.

I don't want to leave that place.

That certain place.

That certain place where I grew up.

That certain place where I first met my friends.

That certain place I rule.

I really don't want to leave.

I really don't want to leave those people.

Those certain people who I protect and rule.

Those certain people who love and obey me.

I really don't want to go.

Go and leave all my life behind and start a new one.

Maybe they'll forgive me, maybe they won't.

Maybe they'll understand me, maybe they won't.

But I don't care, I just have to do my responsibility.

The responsibility to protect my people.

The responsibility to protect them.

But as I protect them, as I use my abilities.

I soon found out, that the only power I got to protect them can be a power to destroy them.

I don't want that to happen.

I kept preventing, but as I kept preventing, it's becoming hard for me to control.

Then this guy came.

This Midou Ban came.

He knew my situation, he told me "leave then, if you want you're people to be safe, leave"

Those words gave me a conclusion…: To leave is the only way left for me to do:…

I left…

After I left, I've changed.

From being the thunder emperor, the fearless leader of the volts, I became Ginji, a hyper, childish, and innocent get backer.

But they didn't understand.

They kept blaming Ban-Chan.

They kept calling him a bastard, some son of a bitch who brainwashed me.

But they don't know.

I did it for there own good.

Ban–Chan is not the true reason.

The true reason is….

Amano Ginji former volts leader, former thunder emperor, present get backer.

Loves and Cares for the people of the infinite city.

**Last notes: I'm sorry if it sucks but please read and review please. **


	2. Ban's turn

**A/n: Hey thanks for the review sa mga noypi na tumangkilik ty at I just wanna inform that im a she **

**Opo babae po ako!**

**The True Reason **

**(Ban's turn)**

I don't know why?

Why I let him?

Why I let him stay with me?

Let him live with me in my car.

Let him call me Ban-Chan.

Let him hug me tight.

Let him change my life.

Some say I only use him for my own good.

Because he's an idiot, a fool, and the most stupid person I ever met.

And they tell me that I'm a money lover, an abusive, and some of a bitch who ruined

His life.

They don't know.

That's not my intension.

Yes his ability can help me, but that's not the reason.

He himself is the true reason, his warm smile, and his beautiful hazel eyes.

Everything of his characteristics is the true reason.

Because.

I'm happy.

I'm happy when he's there, by my side.

I'm happy when he hugs me.

I'm happy every time he calls me Ban-Chan.

I'm more than happy when he talks, even he starts blabbing non-stop about how great he was and ho hungry he was.

He is the only one I have.

He is the only one who is there to listen.

Listen to my problems, to my past, and to my thoughts.

He is the only on, the one who mend my broken heart, who can heal my tormented soul, and the only one who can fill my emptiness.

If only you can know.

Ginji if you really only knew what effect you brought to my life.

The changes that happened to me.

You brought life, laughter, and hope to me.

And I thank you for that.

**A/n: Salamat sa mga pinoy na sumuporta sakin thank you.**


	3. Akabane's turn

**A/n: Thank you for all the reviews you gave me I really, really thank you !**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Get Backers ok.**

**The True Reason**

**(Akabane's trun)**

Once Ginji-Kun asked me :why do you love killing people Akabane-San:

That question made me think why?

Why I did those things?

Maybe I'm just bored with my life.

Or maybe I'm really a psycho-killer like Ginji thought I was.

But no I'm not bored and I'm not a psycho-killer.

Frankly I hate it.

I hate killing

I hate seeing blood spilling onto me.

I'm just pretending that I like it.

But killing is a part of my life.

Thinking, more thinking I made.

Than I remember a couple.

They were assassins, they were killers.

Killing was there way in order to survive.

Killing was there job.

To they thought me how to kill.

That couple was what you can call parents.

I called them a couple, because they didn't even gave me a name and the love I needed.

They only gave me the knowledge on how to kill perfectly.

They told me :You must be strong you're our son and its you're responsibility to be strong:

So today I kept that obligation alive "to be the strongest"

No I know my true reason why I'm killing is, because I love my parents.

That love made me strong.

But this is not enough.

I need to satisfy my parents even now they are in hell suffering.

I need to defeat my one and only rival

"Amano Ginji"

But how can I kill the one that I

...Love?…

**A/n: I know ban sounds gay but I'm happy about it **


	4. A Special Someone

**The True Reason**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Get Backers So Don't Sue Me (Sue My History Teacher For Giving me Easy Projects !)**

A Special Someone

I'm sorry…

I didn't mean it…

Just to leave you their in that lonely place.

But god you're just an experiment.

An experiment from my DNA.

So that means you're my son.

But hell I loved you more than a son.

That's the reason why I left you.

But I'm always here.

Just in the corner checking if you're ok.

So I just hide myself in a mask.

Afraid to tell you the truth.

I don't want to ruin your life my son and my one and only true love…

"Good morning Ginji , what will you have today?"

"Anything Master!"

And That's why this red head fellow don't sue you for your big tab.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews !**


	5. The G and the B

The True Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Got it!

The G and the B

Get Backers.

Retriever agents to be exact.

You lost it they'll find it.

100 guarantee from them.

Ginji and Ban have their own reasons why they choose this job.

For Ginji, he wanted to bring his childhood.

The childhood he never knew he had.

And Ban wanted to help Ginji.

Because he loved the stupid boy so much.

With both reasons they decided to form the Datsukanya shop.

The Get Backers.

The G and the B.

a/n: I don't know if the spelling of datsukanya is right please correct me if I'm wrong thanks for the reviews.


	6. The long hair

The true Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Kazuki's long hair

Do you wonder?

Why my hair is too long?

Maybe my hair is longer then yours

But one things first!

I'm not gay!

My hair is long because it reminds me that I have to keep the tradition alive

And heck I heard from the rumors everybody thinks that me and Jubei.

You know…in a relationship or something

But god no way!

My long hair symbolize my vow.

The vow to practice our family traditions

I hope this will keep the rumors from spreading!

a/n: thatsucks I know but hey I don't want kazuki gay I want him and ren heheehehehe


End file.
